A Poção ViraTempo
by AnneMBlack
Summary: Marianne Acksheugh não tinha muitos interesses em Hogwarts, sendo a aula de Poções um dos poucos. Poucos também eram seus amigos, mas talvez ela só tivesse nascido na época errada. Nada que uma Poção Vira-Tempo não conserte.
1. Poções!

**Spoiler: **A fanfic leva em consideração os livros até o quinto volume, embora pouco possa ser mencionado de fato sobre Harry Potter, já que ele não é o tema central. Porém, a era dos marotos é muito citada e aconselho a leitura de todos os livros que possam fazer alusão a ela, principalmente Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban.

**Disclaimer: **A estória original pertence a J. K. Rowling, assim como todos os personagens com exceção de Marianne, sua família e sua amiga Imogen Piper, que são da autora. O tema também é de criação desta. Além disso, qualquer semelhança desta com outras fanfics é mera coincidência.

**Classificação:** T, pela linguagem e pelas características um pouco mais intensas dos personagens.

**Aviso: **Marianne Acksheugh é uma sonserina de origens puristas. A fanfic conta a visão dela, por isso alguns personagens podem parecer não ser exatamente como descritos por J. K. Além disso, outras coisas como a poção do Vira-tempo foram adicionadas para que o enredo fizesse sentido.

**A POÇÃO VIRA-TEMPO**

_Marianne Acksheugh não tinha muitos interesses em Hogwarts, sendo a aula de Poções um dos poucos. Poucos também eram seus amigos, mas talvez ela só tivesse nascido na época errada. Nada que uma Poção Vira-Tempo não conserte._

* * *

><p><strong>Primeiro Capítulo: Poções!<strong>

– Não se esqueçam de que eu vou querer um frasco da poção Vira-Tempo no meu escritório até às seis da tarde de terça-feira, sem desculpas. Os que não me entregarem podem se considerar sem esperanças de obter um bom nível no N.I.E.M. da matéria. – falou Snape em seu tradicional tom sem emoção. Marianne Acksheugh juntou os ingredientes que estavam o mais ordenado possível em cima de sua carteira e lacrou todos os recipientes antes de coloca-los com cuidado dentro de seu caldeirão, partindo logo em seguida da sala. Imogen Piper, uma amiga sua que pertencia à Ravenclaw, a alcançou antes que chegasse às escadas.

– Eu ainda não acredito que ele passou esse trabalho para ser entregue tão perto do jogo contra a Gryffindor! Será que ele não percebe que essa é a minha chance de ganhar deles, a última que terei antes de me formar? – reclamou ela, baixo o suficiente para que nenhum outro sonserino pudesse ouvir que ela estava falando mal do chefe da casa deles. Até mesmo Marianne ficou um tanto impaciente com o comentário. – Se você tivesse falado desse jeito, tenho certeza que ele adiaria a tarefa. Tudo para ver Gryffindor perder. – replicou a outra, seca. Não apoiava de modo algum tanta rivalidade entre as casas, mas não gostava muito dos grifinórios também. – Você quer dizer tudo para deixar a _sua casa _mais perto da vitória, né? – respondeu a corvinal de volta. Acksheugh lançou a ela um olhar feio. – Está bem, me desculpe. Eu não quis falar isso dos seus amiguinhos sonserinos. Mas você há de confessar que existe uma horda de trapaceiros em sua casa, e Snape é o pior deles! Ele é claramente parcial! – ela disse, com crescente nervosismo. Às vezes não podia entender como alguém tão legal quanto Mary podia ter sido selecionada para aquele covil de cobras. Literalmente. Mas a sonserina não lhe deu atenção e resistiu a todos os seus comentários ao professor com calma, até chegarem ao Grande Salão.

Quando entraram, viram que o teto encantado ostentava nuvens acinzentadas de aparência nada amigável, mas ninguém deu muita atenção ao fato de que ia chover. Para Mary, era até um bom começo, já que pretendia começar a trabalhar naquela poção no mesmo dia e adorava fazer poções com tempo chuvoso. Dava um ar de serenidade que ela achava muito inspirador para trabalhos como estes e ela odiava ser interrompida naqueles que eram quase seus momentos de lazer. Imogen localizou seus amigos de casa assim que bateu os olhos na mesa da Ravenclaw, enquanto Marianne ainda observava o teto do salão, indo até eles quando a sonserina se recusou a juntar-se ao grupo animado.

Chegando à mesa da Slytherin, Marianne sentou-se ao lado de Adrian Pucey sem nem importar com a razão de fazer isso. Só pareceu que ele estava concentrado o suficiente em mexer sua sopa com a colher para perguntar por que ela se sentara ali também. Os dois comeram em silêncio até que ele foi se levantar, e só então percebera sua companhia. – Mary? – ele perguntou, em um fio de voz. Ela levantou os olhos sem esconder a sobrancelha arqueada, por que ele a chamara pelo apelido sem nem se conheciam propriamente? Ele pareceu notar sua gafe, mas era tarde demais para mostrar que havia sido proposital ou inexistente, portanto apenas se dirigiu à saída. Acksheugh apenas o seguiu com o olhar, mas não foi atrás dele. Logo depois, Draco Malfoy surgiu de lugar nenhum, ocupando o lugar que antes pertencia a Adrian. – Hey, Marianne, se importa de me emprestar seu livro de DCAT do sétimo ano? – pediu, animadamente. O curioso é que os dois nem se falavam. "_Mas é claro, quando se trata do interesse dele, isso parece ser um pequeno detalhe_" pensou ela, com sarcasmo. – Primeiramente, Malfoy, você não foi autorizado a me tratar pelo primeiro nome só porque é o preferido do professor Snape. E não haja como se eu não soubesse o que você fará com esse livro! Você vai atormentar aquele Potter de novo ou um dos amigos dele, então não conte comigo para isso. Por último, se a bibliotecária não te emprestou um exemplar, por que acha que terá o meu? – ela respondeu ríspida, enquanto se levantava exatamente como Pucey havia feito antes.

Adrian não estava no salão comunal, mas mesmo assim Mary não tinha o que falar com ele; o que diria afinal? Perguntaria por que ele a chamara pelo apelido? Duvidava que o próprio pudesse responder isso, já que havia sido surpresa para ele mesmo. Não, em vez disso, ia distrair sua mente dele e do inconveniente Malfoy se empenhando na tarefa de Snape. Subiu as escadas do dormitório e pegou os ingredientes que ainda faltavam, fora os que ainda estavam na mochila. Foi para uma sala nas masmorras que sempre usava para o mesmo fim e onde se julgava imperturbável. Espalhou todos os ingredientes que trouxera, necessários ou não, pela mesa que pertencia ao professor, se algum se interessasse em dar aula ali.

Abriu o livro de Poções Mui Potentes na página indicada em suas anotações e leu o resumo que encabeçava as instruções: "_Poção Vira-Tempo: Indicada para viagens no tempo, de qualquer era conhecida pelo homem. Só existe uma forma de fazê-la e ao ser usada, deve-se imaginar para qual período ir. Alterações em suas fórmulas podem ser catastróficas, podendo o usuário ficar preso para sempre no passado ou no presente. Não deve ser utilizada levianamente: a simples menção da sua existência pode mudar o presente e o futuro". _Marianne olhou desconfiada para essas frases, sentindo uma vontade gritante de terminar a poção logo e entregá-la a Snape sem demoras.

Três horas e muito cansaço depois, Acksheugh finalmente julgou que sua poção estava aceitável o bastante, embora a cor estivesse um pouco mais escura do que na descrição do livro. "_Talvez,_" pensou ela com esperança "_o livro esteja um pouco desbotado_". Satisfeita com a desculpa que arranjara, decidiu guardar suas coisas para mostrar ao mestre de Poções ainda naquele dia, já que ainda restava uma hora para o toque de recolher e sabia que Snape ficava acordado até tarde. Talvez ainda fosse seu dia de rondas pelos corredores, o que significava que ainda podia alcança-lo em seu escritório. Quando ia começar sua arrumação, porém, um garoto entrou correndo na sala e trombou com ela, fazendo voar ingredientes para tudo quanto é lado, enquanto a tão trabalhosa poção escapara-lhe das mãos em direção a frente de suas vestes, ensopando-a em líquido magenta.

– Ah, que ótimo! – dissera ela, sem se dar ao trabalho de acender a luz para que visse melhor com quem deveria ficar brava. – Quer saber? Não vou refazer essa droga toda de novo! – reclamou, antes de pegar a varinha e falar _Evanesco _em tom irritado para todos os ingredientes esparramados pelo chão. Apanhou sua mochila e seu caldeirão e saiu pela porta sem olhar para trás, enquanto por sua mente passava todo o tipo de coisas: "_Todo esse trabalho para preparar a maldita poção do professor Snape e esse idiota estraga tudo! Não acredito que eu terei que fazer de novo, sendo que não sei se vou conseguir coincidir a matéria com as outras e... Snape vai ficar uma fera comigo, eu afinal pertenço a Slytherin, ninguém vai acreditar que eu me esforcei tanto tempo para nada, ele vai pensar que eu não fiz por preguiça, tenho certeza! Não é possível que Snape não entenda, afinal ele já foi aluno, como será que ele achava que era na época dele prestar seus N.I.E.M.s?_". Antes que pudesse ouvir o que pensava e se conter, ela havia cometido a burrice de pensar em uma época quando era exatamente isso que acionava a poção. Mas Acksheugh não prestou atenção nisso.

A última coisa que ela sentiu antes de apagar foi sua visão ficar embaçada, bem no momento em que o culpado por tudo aquilo saía da sala vazia na qual o incidente havia ocorrido. Ele ainda correu ao seu socorro, mas antes que pudesse ver sua face, Marianne desmaiou.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que gostem do primeiro capítulo! Se também se interessarem por O Senhor dos Anéis, mantenham-se atentos às atualizações da minha fanfic sobre os livros, intitulada Lost in Middle-Earth. O prólogo dela estará disponível ainda nessa semana!<strong>

**Obrigada por lerem, AnneMBlack.**


	2. Monitor Snape

**Segundo Capítulo: Monitor Snape**

– Ela está morta? – Marianne ouviu uma voz meio vacilante perguntar, ainda muito cansada para abrir os olhos. Além disso, era uma péssima ideia fazer algo do tipo quando sentia que alguém mantinha o clarão de uma varinha diretamente para o seu rosto. – Não seja burro, Peter, não vê que ela está respirando? – disse outra voz, mais clara e energética. A sonserina ergueu a mão e cobriu os olhos, enquanto notava que todos que estavam ao seu redor tinham parado apreensivos para observá-la. – Por Merlin, James, abaixe essa luz!

O dono da varinha fizera o que a segunda voz pedira e os três garotos presentes olharam para a garota desconhecida enquanto ela tirava a mão da frente. Acksheugh não se lembrava de tê-los visto pelo castelo, mas eles também não a reconheceram. Ela os avistou com mais detalhes quando havia se habituado à luz escassa: o que segurava a varinha era alto e esguio, com cabelos pretos desarrumados e óculos quadrados e finos; o do meio era o mais baixo dos três e parecia acuado ao lado dos outros dois, embora fosse maior em largura; o terceiro era do tamanho do primeiro, mas tinha ombros e torso mais largos, além de cabelos maiores (chegavam até os ombros). Eles a viram como uma garota loura e miúda, com fios que chegavam à metade das costas. Os quatro apenas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que uma garota ruiva e outro garoto chegaram apressados. – Mas o que era tão importante que vocês quatro não podiam... Oh! – exclamou ela, quando percebeu a menina ali no chão.

– Onde eu estou? – perguntou Mary, olhando para os lados. Sua mochila e seu caldeirão não estavam em nenhum lugar por perto, mas ela não se preocupou exatamente com isso. O castelo estava diferente, não fisicamente, mas havia uma sensação estranha pairando no ar. Chegou à conclusão que estava exatamente fora da sala que usava para fazer poções em paz, no entanto não podia deixar de sentir que estava em outro lugar. E quem eram aquelas pessoas estranhas? Pensava que o garoto que chegara com a ruiva lembrava alguém, mas quem? – Ah, por favor! Nenhum de vocês ao menos a ajudou a levantar? – e dizendo isto, a garota ruiva estendeu a mão. Marianne hesitou por um instante antes de aceitar a ajuda, mas logo o fez. Diante de melhor perspectiva, pode reparar que todos eram grifinórios, assim como eles repararam que ela era da Slytherin.

– Eu acho que ela bateu a cabeça... – Respondeu o quarto garoto que viu, que era menor que o da varinha, porém maior que o se escondiam atrás dos outros. – Devemos levá-la para a enfermaria? – perguntou ele incerto, como se ela não estivesse ali. Acksheugh não gostava muito de ser tratada desse jeito, e gostava menos ainda da situação de completa ignorância na qual se encontrava. – Eu não quero ir para enfermaria! Sinto-me muitíssimo bem! Só quero ir para o salão comunal. – Mas então um fato importante lhe viera à mente: havia derramado a poção Vira-Tempo por toda a roupa e a explicação mais provável era que tivesse ido para outra época de Hogwarts. "_Oh, droga!_" pensou ela, encarando a todos ao mesmo tempo. "_Ótimo, ainda por cima eles são grifinórios, por que saberiam a senha para entrar lá?"_ pensou novamente, com mais impaciência desta vez.

– Você ao menos se lembra da senha? – perguntou o garoto de óculos como se lesse seus pensamentos, na defensiva. Mary também pensou tê-lo visto em outro lugar. Ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça, mas sem querer pedir ajuda abertamente. Os quatro se entreolharam, até que a ruiva mais uma vez se manifestou. – Ah, que seja! Eu vou! – disse ela, saindo sem maiores explicações, deixando a estranha com os quatro rapazes.

O primeiro a falar foi o que parecia o mais forte. – Oi, eu sou Sirius Black. – cumprimentou ele com um sorriso afetado, como se tivesse acabado de encontra-la em uma situação normal. Marianne arqueou a sobrancelha para ele com confusão. "O" Sirius Black? Padrinho de Harry Potter que traiu seus pais? Ah, sim... Essa história havia sido bem popular dois anos atrás. Então, aquele de óculos só podia ser... – James Potter. – apresentou-se, ao ver que a garota nada dizia e Sirius já começava a se sentir ignorado. Ela sentiu uma vontade de avisa-lo do perigo que corria ao manter uma amizade com Black, mas ao mesmo tempo, por que ela se importava? Lembrou em seguida das instruções do livro: "a simples menção da sua existência pode mudar o presente e o futuro". – Marianne Acksheugh. – respondeu afinal, mas sem muito ânimo, ao perceber que os outros dois não diriam palavra até que ela se mostrasse no mínimo amigável. – Peter Pettigrew. – disse o mais gordinho, ainda incerto sobre aparecer ou não. – Remus Lupin. – terminou o garoto que havia aparecido com a garota ruiva. "_Professor Remus Lupin?_" pensou ela, abismada. "_Claro que é, sua idiota, quantos você acha que existem no mundo?_" imaginou ela com severidade consigo mesma.

Marianne então pensou em que perguntar em que ano fora parar, mas lembrou-se que se eles estavam achando que ela apenas batera com a cabeça e só uma pancada muito forte para fazê-la esquecer do ano, o que provavelmente traria à mente deles que ela tinha que ir para a enfermaria. Fez-se um silêncio constrangedor, no qual nenhum dos lados pensava em algo para dizer. Só que Sirius nunca aceitava ficar sem palavras na presença de uma garota. – Slytherin? Minha família toda pertenceu à sua casa. Você deve conhecer meu irmão, Regulus Black, quintanista. – ele disse, embora fosse aparente sua irritação ao falar do parente. "_Nem sei por que falei do Regulus. Ela não se lembra da senha, por que se lembraria de meu irmão? Que porcaria, nada consegue me distrair desse uniforme, é muita aversão!_" pensou ele, com raiva de si mesmo. Acksheugh e todos os outros olharam para ele com descrença. Antes o silêncio do que falar algo desse tipo, Padfoot. – Er, mais ou menos, não somos muito próximos. Quero dizer, anos diferentes... – respondeu ela, julgando ser o mais certo a fazer. Não queria que eles a achassem invisível entre as pessoas de sua própria casa, embora tivesse de admitir que em sua época normal, era praticamente isso que acontecia.

O silêncio reinou novamente, sendo que Mary até chegou a sentir falta da garota ruiva, que ao menos conseguia manter um diálogo. Lembrou-se que tinha algo que ela havia achado curioso na hora que aconteceu, mas estava distraída para questionar alguém sobre o fato. – Quem a garota ruiva foi buscar? O chefe da Slytherin? – Marianne perguntou, recebendo risos dos dois mais altos. O mais baixo, seguindo a deixa, deu uma risada curta também. – Não, depois de certa hora Slughorn já não atende aluno algum. – respondeu James, após notar que Acksheugh continuava séria. "_Slughorn? Cadê o professor Snape?_" ela pensou com surpresa. Quanto tempo será que tinha voltado? Bem, não podia ser muito, já que Harry Potter era dois anos mais velho e seus pais haviam morrido em 1981, no começo de sua juventude. E se James ainda estava em Hogwarts, talvez o mestre de poções estivesse também; ele uma vez não tinha comentado que Harry era tão detestável quanto o pai em seus tempos de estrela do time de quadribol? – Mas então quem ela foi buscar? – Mary tornou a perguntar, tentando deixar a esperança de encontrar Snape de lado. James e Sirius não responderam dessa vez, nem Peter fez qualquer barulho. À meia-luz, a garota viu Remus rolar os olhos e decidir ignorar as reações dos três. – O monitor do sétimo ano da Slytherin, ele vai te ajudar a entrar.

Mal Lupin acabou de explicar a situação e sua amiga já voltava com outra pessoa a seguindo de perto. Mary não viu quem era mesmo como tal monitor iluminando o caminho com a varinha, já que as tochas do corredor estavam apagadas – como sempre ficavam depois do toque de recolher, pelo menos naquela época. "_Não acredito na quantidade de gente que tem nesse corredor e ainda nem fomos pegos por um professor!_" pensou a sonserina, já que o encontro de tantos estudantes àquela hora parecia absurdo. Fora que não era possível que todos fossem monitores ali: pareciam ter a mesma idade e quatro garotos de uma só casa. Ela sabia que um monitor de sua casa não ia deixar aquela aglomeração passar em branco, ela não deixaria se estivesse em seu lugar.

– Onde ela está? – perguntou o monitor recém-chegado, tirando os outros do caminho. De onde estava, Marianne notou James fechar as mãos em punhos. Ele apontou a varinha para acima da cabeça dela. – Nunca a vi antes, como saberei se não é uma de suas amiguinhas disfarçada? E por que Black e Pettigrew estão fora da cama? – ele perguntou, ao que Mary teve que sorrir. Sabia que aquilo não ia ser fácil. – Nós acabamos de acha-la, Snivellus, e os meus amigos estão comigo. Talvez tenha esquecido que eu sou o monitor-chefe? – disse James, demonstrando muita raiva e contrariedade. – Vocês podem se controlar, por favor? Eu te chamei aqui porque ela precisa de ajuda, Severus! – disse a ruiva, batendo o pé com impaciência.

Ao ouvir o primeiro nome do monitor, Marianne se esforçou para ver o rosto dele, mesmo com a luz quase que diretamente em seus olhos. Não conseguiu ver propriamente, mas notou que o cabelo dele era negro e emolduravam o rosto como uma cortina, além de ter um nariz adunco. – Severus Snape? – ela perguntou, quase que sussurrando. No silêncio de um corredor após o horário de ir dormir, entretanto, aquela frase teve o mesmo efeito de que se ela gritasse. Ele manteve a varinha apontada para ela, chegando mais perto. Ainda que em uma escuridão quase que total, ela viu seus penetrantes olhos negros se espremendo para ver quem ela era realmente. – Que seja. Vamos logo, eu colocarei você para dentro. Antes isso do que deixar que todos pensem que eu estava conversando alegremente com Black, Potter e seus amiguinhos em um corredor qualquer. – Snape disse, com a voz carregada de sarcasmo. A sonserina deu um sorriso mínimo e começou a segui-lo rumo à entrada para o salão comunal, mas não sem antes virar-se para trás e dar um aceno de cabeça para os grifinórios, em um agradecimento mudo.

O salão comunal era do outro lado do castelo e os dois andaram quase três quartos do caminho sem trocar uma palavra. Apenas os passos dos dois eram ouvidos pelos corredores, mas Snape andava de tal modo que parecia deslizar, seus sapatos quase não produziam eco nas pedras. Acksheugh tentou imitar a sua tática por um tempo, mas sem sucesso. – Em que ano estamos? – ela finalmente criou coragem para perguntar, visto que ele parecia mais difícil de ficar assustado com essa pergunta do que os cinco grifinórios encontrados mais cedo. Ele a olhou de soslaio, mas acabou respondendo que o ano era 1977. Mais um minuto de silêncio, e então foi ele quem começou a conversa. – Alguém apagou a sua memória ou você bateu a sua cabeça em algum lugar, por acaso? – ele indagou, sem esconder o tom de desprezo. Mary só se deu o trabalho de bufar; parecia-lhe que Snape monitor era mais depreciativo que Snape professor, mas pelo menos a esse ela podia retrucar. – Só estou tendo um dia difícil. – ela respondeu, a contragosto. Devia manter-se atenta para não deixar escapar nenhum indício de que usara a poção Vira-Tempo, não importava se seu professor de poções (futuro) achasse que ela era burra. Ele pareceu identificar a resposta dela como sinal de que ela não queria falar nada mais, porque durante algum tempo, o silêncio voltou.

– Qual é o seu nome? – ele perguntou, tentando parecer o mais desinteressado possível. Acksheugh entendeu que ele não estava querendo ser simpático, mas sim que estava ainda um tanto desconfiado que ela fosse uma espiã dos grifinórios. Ela ponderou se devia usar seu nome verdadeiro; só que quando se lembrou de já havia o dado ao grupo de pessoas que a encontrou, achou que seria injusto não conta-lo a seu colega de casa. – Marianne Daisy Acksheugh. – ela disse, tomando o cuidado de falar o seu nome do meio muito mais baixo. Não gostava muito dele. – Acksheugh? Eu me lembro de um sonserino com esse sobrenome que se formou há três anos atrás. É parente seu? – Snape perguntou, talvez vendo se ela metia os pés pelas mãos e se entregava como espiã de Potter. Mary fez as contas; qual era mesmo o ano de formatura de seu pai? – Se ele for sangue-puro, provavelmente é algum primo distante. – ela respondeu, julgando ser novamente uma boa resposta.

Vendo que ele ainda não demonstrava acreditar em nada de sua história, ela andou mais à frente e parou do lado do portal escondido que dava ao salão comunal, que era secreto para todos os membros das outras três casas. – Não vai dizer a senha? – provocou ela, olhando diretamente para onde ele devia se dirigir. Severus a encarou por uns instantes e murmurou a senha _Omnimors _para a parede móvel, que se abriu.

* * *

><p><strong>Aí está o segundo capítulo e um pouquinho mais de Snape para vocês!<br>E um obrigada especial a fraulein-madi, a primeira pessoa a mandar review!  
>Espero que goste desse novo capítulo, viu? Pode mandar sugestões, críticas<br>ou fazer qualquer observação, se quiser. ^^  
>Sigam o exemplo dela e deixem reviews, gents!<br>**


	3. Salão Comunal da Slytherin

**Terceiro Capítulo: Salão Comunal da Slytherin**

A luz esverdeada do salão comunal inundou seus rostos quando Severus e Marianne entraram pela passagem. Apesar de ser um ambiente conhecido, a sala era muito diferente há dezoito anos: as poltronas eram mais altas e de cores mais escuras, havia móveis que Mary não reconhecia e as pessoas ali eram definitivamente outras. Para sua surpresa, o salão estava cheio de gente, muitos deles do quinto ao sétimo ano, mas nenhum deles pareceu se importar com a presença do monitor de sua casa. Snape a olhou de forma significativa, indicando que ela deveria segui-lo. Ela o fez, mas não sem antes reparar que muitos alunos ali poderiam ser facilmente pais ou tios de alunos de sua época, porque a semelhança era gritante.

– Não está na hora deles irem dormir? – perguntou ela a Snape, enquanto eles se encaminhavam para um grupo em particular, que conversavam animadamente. Acksheugh reparou que eles deviam ser os mais populares da casa, pois todos os olhavam em algum momento, com um misto de curiosidade, medo e admiração. – Agora é a melhor parte do dia, quando os sonserinos não têm nenhuma aula, por isso gastam o tempo que quiserem para fazer reuniões com seus... aliados. – respondeu ele, sem se preocupar em notar que seus colegas os observavam e provavelmente estariam se perguntando quem era a garota que o acompanhava para o grupo onde todos queriam estar.

Quando chegaram, os oito que estavam sentados em um círculo olharam ao mesmo tempo para Severus, inclusive um que parecia mais distante dos outros, sentado na beirada de uma janela que mostrava o lago, parecida com a claraboia de um submarino. – Essa é Marianne, parente distante de Karl Acksheugh, ao que parece. Ela é uma de nós. – disse ele antes de se sentar em uma poltrona que acabava de ser desocupada por um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis, que por sua vez foi sentar em um dos degraus mais baixos da escada que levava ao dormitório masculino. – Darla, Aramintha, ela vai precisar de um lugar para ficar por hoje. Não vou me explicar; tudo o que precisam saber é que ela é da nossa casa e do nosso ano. – Snape falou seriamente, e nenhuma das duas quis argumentar, mas era óbvio que elas iriam bombardear as perguntas assim que Mary entrasse no dormitório.

– Eu a encontrei lá nas masmorras com seu irmão, Black. – disse Severus sem esconder um esgar, tentando desviar a atenção de si. – Sirius já foi riscado da árvore genealógica, Snape, não preciso mais considera-lo membro da família. – ele respondeu, secamente. Mary então se lembrou de que Sirius havia perguntado sobre aquele rapaz, qual era mesmo o nome? Regulus. Mas tirando os olhos cinzentos e o cabelo levemente ondulado e negro, os dois não tinham muito em comum, visto que Regulus era mirrado e tinha o queixo um tanto fraco. – Sirius estava com você? Muito me surpreende que ele não tenha te levado para o dormitório dele. – disse outro sonserino de cabelos negros, sendo que os dele cobriam os olhos e não deixavam grande parte do rosto aparecendo, apenas o nariz fino e pontudo e um sorriso meio maníaco. – Aliás, eu me chamo Mulciber. – se apresentou ele, afastando uma mecha para trás de sua orelha, o que possibilitou que Mary visse um olho de um azul muito claro, quase branco. Bem próximo dele, estava uma cicatriz abaixo da sobrancelha. Até sua voz parecia um bocado sombria e chiada, um sentimento que era piorado pelo aspecto pontiagudo dos dentes do mesmo. Severus olhou para ela novamente e indicou um sofá de dois lugares, um assento vago ao lado de um terceiro sonserino de cabelos negros, só que os dele eram cortados rente à cabeça e ele tinha olhos cor-de-mel. Ele logo sorriu para ela e se apresentou como Avery. Não citou seu primeiro nome e Acksheugh também não achou interessante perguntar.

Após alguns minutos de conversa despretensiosa, Marianne descobriu que aquele que havia sentado na escada do dormitório se chamava Damian Pucey (pai de Adrian, talvez?) e o mais quieto de todos era Evan Rosier, aquele da janela, que tinha cabelos castanhos muito lisos e olhos verdes. Ele brincava com uma faca de bolso o tempo todo e guardava sua varinha em uma espécie de suporte atado ao seu braço esquerdo. Avery havia comentado que era o lugar mais indicado para guardar uma varinha para evitar ser surpreendido por inimigos. As únicas mulheres além dela no grupo eram as já citadas Darla Austen e Aramintha Yaxley, ambas louras e setimanistas. A principal diferença entre elas é que Darla era mais bonita e tinha cabelos longos, já Yaxley tinha as madeixas curtas e tinha a aparência muito esnobe. O último, um tal de Walden Macnair, parecia ser o homem mais forte da Slytherin, já que parecia poder com facilidade arrancar uma árvore do chão. Ele tinha cabelos longos e – adivinhem – pretos, atados com uma fita que parecia ser de couro muito gasto.

– Você irá à festa pomposa na casa de Lucius, Severus? – perguntou Mulciber, colocando as pernas para cima da mesa de canto que estava ao seu lado. – Suponho que você não tem mais a sua velha desculpa, já que claramente arrumou uma companhia para levar à reunião. – completou, virando o rosto significativamente para Marianne. Snape olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas juntas, como se tentasse chegar a uma decisão sobre o quão vantajoso seria se desentender com o colega de casa agora. – Não creio que a senhorita Acksheugh ache a ideia dessa reunião muito proveitosa. – ele respondeu apenas, sem desviar o olhar de onde imaginava que os olhos de Mulciber estariam. Marianne pensou no quanto era estranha a sensação de ter o monitor Snape se referindo a ela como o _professor_ Snape fazia. – E acho que não ficarei até a data dessa festa, já que planejo ver o diretor amanhã mesmo, para tratar do meu... da minha transferência para Durmstrang. – mentiu ela, lembrando que não devia mencionar a poção de modo algum. Darla e Aramintha se entreolharam e fizeram cara de surpresa. – Durmstrang? Mas parece que você acabou de chegar! Esse seu último ano acima de tudo, nem é uma verdadeira vantagem mudar de escola agora... – falou Austen, parecendo verdadeiramente abalada com a mudança de Mary. "_Parece que ela se importa mais com isso do que Imogen se importaria..._" ponderou Acksheugh. – Se ela quer mesmo ir, deixem-na. Vocês podem achar outra boneca com quem brincar. – disse Snape, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Mulciber tornou a afastar a franja e olhar para ela com aquele rosto bizarro, como se quisesse olhá-la melhor. "_Boneca, de fato_" ela o ouviu falar.

Marianne se surpreendeu com a repulsa que de repente estava sentindo. Não por Mulciber, que não obstante também era alvo desse sentimento, mas com o Snape. Ele era seu professor, não o favorito, mas um dos melhores que tinha. O fato de ele ser reservado e às vezes bem parcial – o que ela não admitia para os colegas de outras casas, claro – não afetava sua admiração por ele, já que ela sempre achava que era apenas o jeito dele mesmo, esse lado meio sonserino que todo mundo tem. Mas ali, com o _monitor_ Snape, ela via um lado dele do qual não gostava nem um pouco. Tratá-la como uma boneca qualquer feria o seu orgulho gravemente; ser desdenhada era algo que a deixava furiosa.

Só que Acksheugh não demonstrou sinal algum de ter sido atingida pela ofensa, apenas sorriu minimamente – algo que ela aprendeu com muitos anos de prática na Slytherin, afinal ser levado pelas emoções era considerado "grifinório demais" pelos seus colegas. O assunto logo voltou a ser a festa do tal de Lucius, o que aparentemente era a conversa favorita das duas garotas: Darla seria o par de Damian e Aramintha seria o de Avery. Mulciber e Evan Rosier iriam sem pares, Walden Macnair levaria a irmã de Rosier que pertence à Hufflepuff e Regulus ia com uma garota do seu ano. Marianne até podia entender porque todos os três que iam sozinhos estavam nessa situação: Rosier dava medo por ser calado, sair com Mulciber seria o mesmo que sair com um diabrete, Snape tinha aquela atitude terrível e também não era muito atraente. Mas ao que parecia, não era bem assim. Mary ouviu de Pucey que Rosier declinou várias propostas de garotas que seus amigos julgavam "dignas da posição" (ao que parece, elas achavam a falta de vocabulário dele... hm, atraente); a própria Aramintha havia planejado ir com Mulciber mas ele decidiu ir sem ninguém depois; quanto a Snape, Damian infelizmente deixou escapar que achava que ele só aceitaria ir acompanhado se fosse por uma certa ruiva grifinória, o que fez todos os outros olharem feio para ele. A simples menção disso fez Mulciber sair da posição confortável que estava para sentar todo duro na poltrona, cruzando os braços.

Com se fosse uma pedra, a lembrança do que havia acontecido mais cedo nas masmorras acertou Marianne bem no meio da testa. Havia uma ruiva grifinória no local. Aliás, ela quem havia buscado Snape, e ele certamente pareceu muito mais _caridoso_ depois que ela o chamou pelo primeiro nome. Sim, tudo fazia sentido! Ela tinha acabado de formular a pergunta "_Mas eles não gostam dessa garota só por ela ser Gryffindor?_" quando Mulciber deu a resposta, muito aborrecido por Pucey ter se lembrado dela. – Ela é uma sangue ruim. Snape não a levaria, mesmo se ainda quisesse. – disse ele, obviamente contrariado. Severus continuava impassível.

Agora, Mary via todo o problema. Criada por pais puristas, ela tinha plena consciência do que aquilo significava para um grupo como aquele. Acabou sentindo um misto de simpatia e pena pelo seu futuro professor, mesmo que estivesse determinada a nunca deixar que ele soubesse disso. Um silêncio que Acksheugh não havia percebido por causa de seus muitos pensamentos começou a se intensificar desde as últimas palavras de Mulciber, só sendo interrompido quando Darla bocejou. – Está ficando tarde, e já que nenhum dos senhores vai começar um assunto que preste, eu e as meninas vamos nos retirar. Vamos, Mary, afinal você verá o diretor amanhã. – ela disse, levantando-se e sendo imediatamente imitada por Yaxley.

Acksheugh também se levantou e as seguiu para o dormitório feminino, mas não sem antes dar uma última olhada para trás. Ao virar-se, notou que os homens não haviam se retirado também; em vez disso, havia se aproximado e agora conversavam aos cochichos. Ela havia achado aquilo intrigante, mas decidiu não comentar com as outras.

Chegando ao dormitório das sonserinas do sétimo ano, Darla abriu espaço para mais uma cama com a varinha, enquanto Aramintha conjurava uma para colocar entre o lugar onde ela dormia e a porta. Elas colocaram seus pijamas e Mary conjurou um para si, deitando-se em seguida. – Então, o que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Yaxley, em voz baixa para não acordar as outras três colegas que já dormiam. – É uma história meio looonga... – respondeu Acksheugh fingindo uma voz grogue, para logo depois virar para a porta e calar-se de vez. Com isso, esperava fazer as duas acreditarem que ela já estava dormindo, o que não demorou a acontecer.

* * *

><p>TERCEIRO CAPÍTULO, AEEE!<br>Não percam o próximo, que é quando Mary vai finalmente buscar respostas com Dumbledore. Afinal, ele é sempre o glossário de Hogwarts, né?

**Respondendo aos reviews:  
>1. Flah: <strong>Espero que esse capítulo corresponda à sua ansiedade então, principalmente por você estar gostando desse Snape em especial. Eu também adoro a Sonserina, mas fico meio insegura de fazer personagens dessa casa. Antes, eu fazia muito corvinais nas minhas fanfics. Enfim, não deixe de continuar a mandar reviews, para eu ver se está tudo correndo de acordo com as suas expectativas. :D

**2. Alvta Solon: ** Como eu disse antes para a Flah, espero que o capítulo corresponda à sua ansiedade! :D A história vai ser revelada aos poucos, estou planejando fazer dessa uma fanfic com quantidade considerável de capítulos. Espero que esse tenha sido mais esclarecedor. Obrigada por mandar o seu review e, por favor, mande mais. Eu adoraria saber sua opinião sobre o desenrolar da trama.

**3. Pri Shiranui: **Eu não preciso ler o manifesto, pois sei muito bem o que é uma Mary Sue. Até avisei no meu profile que minhas personagens poderiam ser um pouco assim. Mas tudo bem, você não teria como saber, porque não avisei no começo da fanfic. My bad. Mas o fato é que eu criei essa conta para me divertir, e para mim é divertido manter Marianne do jeito que eu imaginei que ela seria desde o começo, Mary Sue ou não. E claro que você pode fazer o que bem entender, mas eu realmente espero que você não julgue uma fanfic que está no começo só porque a principal é uma viajante no tempo. Entretanto, devo agradecer pela dica e pelo review, já que me pareceu que você realmente quis me fazer um favor. Então, obrigada, viu? Continue comentando, se quiser.


	4. Aviso aos Navegantes

**AVISO AOS NAVEGANTES!  
><strong>Rs, desculpa, gente, mas eu sempre quis falar isso.

Então, esse documento aqui é só para avisar que o próximo capítulo pode demorar um pouco mais para sair. Talvez vocês não saibam, mas eu tenho uma fanfic sobre o Senhor dos Anéis em simultâneo que acabei deixando um pouco de lado para continuar essa aqui, já que acho o universo de Harry Potter muito mais fácil para criar algo.

Essa também não é a única razão, entretanto. Com o fim do ano, eu planejava fazer uma oneshot de Natal sobre os Marotos e para isso vou precisar de um tempo para ela ficar pronta até pelo menos o início de 2012. Depois que ela estiver postada, aí sim vou postar o capítulo de **Lost in Middle-Earth**, voltando para cá em seguida. Enfim, só achei que deveria avisar sobre um possível atraso, para que vocês não pensem que eu descontinuarei a fic. Nada me faria desistir de **A Poção Vira-Tempo**.


End file.
